A LADAR (laser detection and ranging) sensor, sometimes referred to as a laser radar, uses laser beams to measure distances (or ranges) and instantaneous velocities. The LADAR sensor can be used to form three dimensional (3D) images of scenes with a high degree of definition (e.g., 15 cm or better range resolution at ranges greater than 1 km). LADARs may be mounted on stationary platforms or on moving platforms such as an aircraft, for example.
Photon counting LADAR are active imaging sensors that are sensitive to single photon returns and are used for 3D imaging at long ranges. Photon counting LADARs typically include a laser transmitter that generates an optical waveform, transmit optics to direct light to the target, receive optics to collect the light reflected/scattered by the target, and a photon sensitive imaging receiver to detect the light collected by the receive optics. Data from the collected light is processed to generate a 3D image of the target.